1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle grill shutter, a vehicle flap member, and an actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in order to improve fuel consumption performance of a vehicle, or the like, a vehicle grill shutter may be provided in a grill opening portion. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application First Publication No. 2013-199178, a vehicle grill shutter includes an actuator, a plurality of flap members, and a link member by which the flap members are connected to each other, in which all flap members are interlocked by rotating some flap members using the actuator.
When the vehicle grill shutter is assembled, an operation which attaches the flap member to the actuator is performed. In this case, when an operator incorrectly sets an attachment position of the flap member with respect to the actuator, the position of the flap member is always deviated from the original position in the assembled vehicle grill shutter. Accordingly, for example, even when the flap member is controlled so as to be completely closed, the flap member does not reach a completely closed position. Therefore, improvement of sufficient fuel consumption performance may not be achieved.
In addition, generally, connection between the actuator and the flap member is performed by fitting a shaft portion provided on one of the actuator and the flap member to a fitting hole provided on the other of the actuator and the flap member. However, if a slight gap exists between the shaft portion and the inner wall surface of the fitting hole, the shaft portion vibrates in the fitting hole due to vibration generated when the position of the flap member is changed or when a vehicle travels, or the like. Accordingly, the adjacent flap members are rattled, and noise or the like occurs. In addition, when the flap member rotates, the contact range between the shaft portion and the fitting hole decreases, and a driving force of the actuator may not be correctly transmitted to the flap member.
The present invention is made in consideration of the above-described problems, and an object thereof is to prevent erroneous assembly of the flap member with respect to the actuator in a vehicle grill shutter and a vehicle flap member.
In addition, another object of the present invention is to prevent the shaft portion from vibrating in the fitting hole, prevent occurrence of noise or the like, and correctly transmit the driving force of the actuator to the flap member, in the vehicle grill shutter in which the shaft portion is fitted to the fitting hole and the flap member and the actuator are connected to each other.